Maelstrom of the Moon
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Naruto has just been blasted from a bridge, expecting to die he gets a second chance at life in a strange new land. Nahalia  that's NarutoxThalia  going to make KyubixClarisse and PoesidenxAthena...i hope.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people -smiles-

Hope your're enjoying my other stories so far ^_^

-sees a lawyer-

Alright...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS

-lawyer walks off and then falls through a pit with a chimera at the bottom-

ON WITH THE SHOW!

'_Today just sucks_,' Naruto thought to himself as a Water Dragon jutsu hit him, and knocked him off the bridge.

Meanwhile on Olympus...

It was the Winter Solstice and as usual all the gods and godesses were bickering, when Artemis sat ram rod straight with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Father i'm afarid I must excuse myself from this meeting," Artemis said, trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice . Zeus nodded and told the other Olympians, "This meeting is adjorned."

With that, she bolted out of the room.

'_Naruto I must get to him_,' she thought as she, quickly, hopped in her chariot and headed to where her son was.

With Naruto...

Naruto was calmly floating through a never ending sea of black water.

"Well if this is death I guess it's not so bad," Naruto said to himself, "It could be a little drier though."

It was then Naruto heard the pounding of hooves and the squeaking of wooden wheels. When he looked up he could just barely make out the outline of a chariot, it was then a hand reached down from the chariot.

"Naruto quick grab my hand," shouted a voice shouted from the chariot, Naruto not seeing very many options grabbed hold of the person's hand. There was a bright flash of light and the next thing Naruto knew he was laying on a sandy beach with a painful throbbing in his head.

"What the hell happened," He asked, more to himself than anything, he then took a quick survey of his surrondings, palm trees, tall buildings in the distance, and a two girls on the beach. It was then rubbed his eyes and took another look.

'_Yup defineitly two girls_,' Naruto thought. He then looked them over. One was absolutly, positively, beyond any shadow of a doubt beautiful, she had black hair in waves down to her shoulders, piercing electric blue eyes, a hourglass figure, a very revealing green two piece swimsuit, and she looked about 22. The other girl had black spikey hair, a shirt with a grinning skull that had lighting bolts coming from it's eyes and mouth, a black mesh shirt with a dark blue undershirt, a pair of faded blue jeans that had holes in the knees, a pair of black combat boots, and she looked around 12 years old.

"Well Whiskers you kinda showed up on the beach," said the punk looking one. Naruto merely rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You wouldn't know where I could find a messager hawk would you Spikey," Naruto asked the punk-girl, the nickname caused the girl to get pissed.

"What did you just call me Whisker Face," the girl asked, it was then the smell of ozone entered the air.

"You heard me Spikey," Naruto said, picking up on the smell but completely ignoring it. It was then the girl charged at Naruto. Naruto then quickly raised his hands and surprisingly caught the girl's punch. Both Naruto and the girl looked stunned at what had just happened, Naruto got over it quicker and chalked it up to his ninja reflexes.

"You're good Whiskers," the girl said, Naruto merely shrugged.

"You still haven't answered my question Spikey," Naruto told the girl.

"My name is Thalia," the girl said through ground teeth. Naruto shrugged, "and there hasn't been a messager bird of any kind since World War II."

Naruto looked slightly confused for moment before he shrugged it off.

"Ok Spikey..." that was as far as Naruto got before Thalia jumped at him, after a few minutes of wrestling around Naruto was pinned to the ground with Thalia straddling his waist. It was then Thalia leaned down.

"Pinned yah Whiskers," Thalia said, seductively in Naruto's ear, needless to say Naruto had a blush start to creep over his face.

"Ah young love," said the other female who was smiling, as she looked at the spectacle. It was then Thalia finally looked at the position she had put them in, and blushed. They quickly jumped apart, the blush on Naruto's face growing deeper and Thalia already having a blush on her face. The woman was smiling a killer smile and a new light seemed to come to her eyes.

"Sorry Mrs...," Naruto said trying to figure out the other girls name.

"Aphrodite," the other girl, now known as Aphrodite, said. Naruto nodded, before looking around again.

"So were am I," Naruto asked, looking around a little confused.

"You're Los Angeles," Thalia answered, Naruto looked confused.

"Where's that," Naruto asked confused.

"The United States," Thalia said again. Naruto was once again confused, Thalia face palmed and shook her head, "Land of the Free? Home of the Brave? Beat back the British? Any of this ringing a bell?"

When the look of confusion was still on his face, Thalia looked about ready to give him a Gibb's Slap him. (A/N: Basically she'll smack him on the back of his head.)

"What's your name," Thalia asked, trying to restrain herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto announced proudly.

"You have a strange name," Thalia commented, sighing.

"Not like your's is any better Spikey," Naruto retorted, receiving a shock from Thalia. Aphrodite couldn't help but giggle at the two's interaction.

In Konoha...

Kakashi was in such a foul mood right now, even Hades himself would have cowered in fear of him. He was on his way to give his report to the Hokage, when for the first time in 12 years he looked at the Fourth's face on top of the Hokage Monument and sighed. It was then his eyes popped open again and he took a good look at his sensei's face and began forming a mental picture of his sensei and compared it to Naruto's.

'_Same blonde hair, same blue eyes, and the same facial structure_,' Kakashi thought, '_ HOW THE HELL DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE?_'

Kakashi immediately ran like the very Shinigami himself was hot on his tail... he didn't realize that a week from then how true that statement would be. He then burst through the door of the Hokage's office and sent the aged Hokage a glare that could have had the Furies trembling in fear.

"Why didn't you tell me," Kakashi asked, through ground teeth. Sarutobi looked at him a little confused.

"Tell you what," Sarutobi asked, the confusion showing in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that Naruto was sensei's son," Kakashi asked/shouted. Sarutobi sighed before he pulled out his pipe, and for those people who knew who Kakashi's sensei was looked at the Fourth's face and began making a comparison to him and Naruto and they immediately paled.

"I didn't tell you because then you would be inclined to adopt Naruto," Sarutobi answered, "and then Naruto would have not only his father and mother's enemies, but also yours to deal with."

Kakashi continued to glare at the Hokage, with a fire literally in his eyes, but he eventually got his breathing under-control.

"Still you should have told me," Kakashi said,sighing shortly afterwards. Sarutobi nodded.

"Now I believe you have a report you wish to submit," Sarutobi asked, Kakashi nodded and began his report. When Kakashi was almost done with the report when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Kakashi could repeat that," Sarutobi said.

"Ok," Kakashi responded, "Naruto was hit with a Water Dragon Jutsu and was knocked off the bridge following that a silver chariot being drawn by white deer and a female about 18 yrs old was sitting on the chariot and pulled Naruto out of the water then they disappeared."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples, "She's come back."

"Who did," Kakashi asked confused.

"Naruto's mom," Sarutobi answered, and for the first time since Kakashi had known the Third, he shivered in fear.

"I haven't given Konoha the full story," Sarutobi said as he looked out the window, "Kushina Uzumaki never really exsisted she was someone I made up to cover up who Naruto's mother really was."

"And who was Naruto's real mother," Kakashi asked slightly confused.

"Tell me Kakashi what do you know of Artemis," Sarutobi asked calmly.

Well hope you guys liked the first chapter of Maelstrom of the Moon.

I expect a lot of reviews.

This fanfic was made with the assistance of Storylover213.

And I expect a lot of reviews for his stories too or I sick Cerberus on you.

-a giant three headed dog barks rabidly-

It's ok they got the message Cerberus.


	2. The Child of Lightning and the Maelstrom

I'm Scion of Justice

-Storylover213 walks in-

"I'm Storylover213"

-War by Sick Puppies plays over hidden loud speakers-

"And we'reeeee..."

-bring our hands over our heads and bring them down with our elbows behind our backs and our hands are clenched into fists-

"The Brothers Chaos and Destruction"

-At the sound of our names 30 blacks dragons let loose a torrent of black flames and a symbol of two flaming swords crossed behind a scale with a skull on it appears-

S213: Well Brother Destruction shall we get started.

ME:Yes Brother Chaos lets.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY.

Btw I should have put four years instead of a week in the last chapter.

Chapter2: The Child of Lightning and The Maelstrom of the Moon Return.

Kakashi was puzzled, to say the least, at the Third's question.

"But Hokage-sama what's the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt have to do with Naruto's real mother," Kakashi asked, a very confused tone entering his voice.

"Because she is his real mother," Sarutobi answered, before taking a puff on his pipe. Kakashi merely said the first response that came to mind.

"That's bullshit she swore to remain a virgin forever," Kakashi shouted, while silently he couldn't really deny the truth that was coming forward.

"But her father also told her that she could retract that vow at anytime," Sarutobi countered, that's when the final piece snapped into place for Kakashi.

"You think she'll be pissed if she finds out how Naruto was being treated," Kakashi asked.

"Bah ," Was Sarutobi's reply, "If she found out then I would expect Konoha to be burned to the ground and her to be dancing on it's ashes."

With Naruto and Thalia about 6 months later...

"Thalia we're almost there come on," Naruto shouted over his shoulder, with Grover, a half-man, half-goat being called a satyr, bolting for the boundary line of Camp Half-Blood, a camp as you can guess made espically for half-bloods, Annabeth, a blonde haired, grey-eyed, 7yr old daughter of Athena, not far behind Grover. But Thalia just stood at the top of the hill with a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry Whiskers this as far as I go," Thalia said, as she looked over the hill and saw the many horrors that were before her, "I'll try and buy you guys some time."

Naruto then got worried, you see over the past six months since he had showed up the beach in Los Angeles he had come to think of the motley group he was in as his friends and family, especially Thalia though he would never admit it. He then turned and looked at his fellow blonde Luke, a child of Hermes.

"Make sure they get to camp," Naruto told, Luke nodded solemnly. Naruto then ran and stood next to Thalia on top of the hill.

"Whiskers go on get to the border," Thalia ordered, that solemn tone still in her tone.

"No chance Spikey," Naruto said, flashing her one of his patent trade mark foxy grins, " I can't let you have all the fun."

Thalia smiled slightly then did something neither of them expected, she kissed Naruto on the cheek. When she pulled away both Thalia and Naruto were blushing, but that quickly subsided as a hellhound let loose a howl that was meant to send fear into it's prey.

"When this is over you're going to owe me another kiss," Naruto told her, in a matter of fact tone.

"If we survive this Whiskers i'll kiss you as much as we both can stand," Thalia told him. Thus began the fight for their lives. Despite their best efforts Thalia and Naruto wound up back-to-back fighting off the various monsters of the Underworld, Thalia with her Aegis shield and Spear, Naruto with a pair of celestial bronze daggers. Despite their best efforts they both knew at the rate things were going that they would soon be dead. It was then a cry of pain reached Naruto's ear, he quickly finished off the hellhounds that were trying to attack him, he turned and saw that Thalia was bleeding very badly. Naruto quickly bolted to where she was and killed the ten or so hellhounds that were surronding her.

"Come on Spikey," Naruto said, " You can make it."

Thalia smiled sadly and shook her head.

"You know I can't Whiskers," Thalia told him, just before she fell into a state of unconciousness . Naruto tried to shake her awake, but nothing happened, and first time in a long time tears had appeared in Naruto's eyes, he then roared to the Heaven's in anger. He then looked at the monster's that were around, all of them either howling, yipping, or making a sound that sounded like cackle, it was then Naruto heard a deep thunderous voice at the back of his mind.

'_**Yes kill them**_,' the voice commanded, '_** they are the ones that took Thalia away from you give into your anger and use it...TO AVENGE HER!**_'

Naruto didn't need anymore convincing as he gave into his hatred. He then got on all fours as a blood red cloak enveloped his body. Seeing this all the monsters that were there looked in confusion at this new person. He had a blood-red fox like aura around with one tail at the very back, but other than that it looked just like the blonde boy they were fighting. That was all they had time to think before Naruto was upon them. In a matter of mere seconds the Kyubified Naruto had tore through most of them, the survivors then got over their intial confusion and began to attack Naruto for all they were worth, apparently they weren't worth much. When Naruto had dispatched the last of their tormenters he finally willed himself to calm down and the Kyubi cloak disappeared. He quickly bolted over to the downed Thalia and checked for a pulse, her pulse was faint but it was there.

"Come on Spikey," Naruto said, picking Thalia up and carrying her bridal style to Camp Half-Blood before he too collapsed on top of the hill.

Meanwhile on Olympus...

Artemis was looking at the scene in worry and dread, Zeus looked like he could care very little. Artemis wanted to do something, but knew if she did she would have to reveal Naruto was her son, Zeus just sat there drumming his fingers impatiently. It was then Artemis had an idea worthy of her sister Athena.

"Father you remember the Great Prophecy the Oracle made," Artemis asked, Zeus merely nodded.

"Well think about it what if your daughter was the Child of Prophecy," Artemis asked, it was then a flash of realization hit Zeus like a hoarde of charging Minotaurs.

"Yes you do have point Artemis," Zeus said and he cast a spell that turned Thalia, and Naruto being in contact with Thalia, into a tree.

'_That should buy him time_,' Artemis thought to herself, as all the other Olympians cleared out she noticed that Aphrodite was still there.

"Spill," Aphrodite ordered. Artemis just looked at her funny.

"Don't play dumb with me Artemis I know there's some kind of connection between you and Naruto now spill it," Aphrodite told her, all the while glaring at her, Artemis sighed and relented.

"He's my son," Artemis told her, at that Aphrodite's mouth flew open and she pointed at Artemis. About a hour later Aphrodite was still in that postion and there were quit literally flies hovering in front of her mouth.

"Close your mouth you're attracting flies," Artemis told her, using one of the sayings that Minato had taught her. Aphrodite quickly closed her mouth, but she still was looking at Artemis wide eyed. After two more minutes Aphrodite let a loud squeal and hugged Artmeis, needless to say if Artmeis wasn't a Olympian she would have died from the bone-crushing hug.

"I just knew you would give into love sooner or later," Aphrodite some how managed to squeal out. Artemis scowled at Aphrodite and shoved her away.

"It was a one time deal," Artemis told her, the scowl never leaving her face. Artemis then stormed off.

Four years later...

Clarisse had just returned with the Golden Fleece and was placing it on the tree that had marked the boundary between the outside world and Camp Half-Blood. She had heard the legend, honestly everyone in Camp Half-Blood had, about two demi-gods, one a child of Zeus and another that nobody knew who's demi-god child he was, had tried to buy Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, and Luke Castellan enough time to get to camp. When she put the fleece on the tree and sighed with relief when the tree went from it's sickly look to a healthy look, then a bright white light appeared and everyone had to shield their eyes. But this was the first noise they heard.

"Whiskers will you get off of me," shouted a female voice.

"I can't help that we landed like this Spikey," shouted a male voice, everyone was confused but Annabeth had a flash of realization.

"Naruto, Thalia is that you," Annabeth asked. Percy looked at Annabeth in confusion, then at the two people who were wrestling on the ground like natural enemies. One had jeans ripped at the knees, black spikey hair , he assumed that's how she got the name Spikey, black fish net with a dark blue under-shirt, black combat boots, and a skull that had lightning coming from it's eye holes and gaps in it's nose and mouth, she looked about 15. The boy had blonde hair that defied gravity, three whisker marks on both his cheeks, Percy also assumed that's how he got the name whiskers, a blue shirt with a fox on it, camo cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, the two who were wrestling around the ground stopped and looked up, needless to say they were in a very comprising postion with the blonde pinning the girl to the ground by her wrists and he was also straddling her waist, they blushed and jumped apart.

"Annabeth is that you," the blonde, that Annabeth called Naruto, asked. Annabeth nodded, the laughter finally subsided, and got a hug from the blonde. Percy didn't know why but he felt himself getting angrier at the blonde's interacton with his Annabeth.

'_My Annabeth where the hell did that come from_,' Percy thought to himself. Naruto noticed Percy's reaction and decided to get in a cheap shot.

"Oh and is he your boyfriend," Naruto asked in a innocent tone. Needless to say the camp got a laugh out of it, Percy and Annabeth were both blushing as red as a pair tomatoes and there barely forming a coherant sentence.

"What...him/her...no," Annabeth and Percy sputtered out, Naruto and Thalia eventually joined the rest of the camp and began laughing, surprisingly even Mr. D and Chiron were laughing at the two's misfortune.

"Thalia, Naruto is that you," Grover, who just happened to be walking by, asked.

"Grover I see you finally got your horns," Naruto said, clapped Grover on the back, Grover nodded.

"Had it for a year now," Grover answered. It was then Naruto had a flash of realization and smirked evilly.

"Oh Spikey," Naruto shouted out, and then he and Thalia began there wrestling match all over again this time with Thalia winning.

"I win again Whiskers," Thalia shouted in triumph, but then Naruto leaned up and whispered something in Thalia's ear causing her to blush and then she shocked Naruto who still was grinning.

Meanwhile on Olympus...

Zeus was grinning imagineing the glory he would receive if his daughter was the child of the prophecy.

'_Now I just need a way to get my brother's child out of the picture_,' Zeus was thinking sadistically. Little did any of the other 10 Olympians, that's right 10 Aphrodite was clued in shortly after she found out Artemis had a child, what Artemis was planning.

'_Just need Thalia to get off Naruto,_' Artemis thought. It didn't take long and Artemis began to secretly send down her sign , which would claim Naruto as her child.

With the campers...

All the campers had finally calmed down and Thalia had jumped away from Naruto with a blush on her face from whatever Naruto whispered. What happened next caused the whole camp to look on shock and wonder, Artemis symbol, a silver deer with a bow and arrow behind it, appeared over Naruto's head.

On Olympus...

After Artemis's symbol appeared above Naruto's head everyone looked down at Naruto, up at Artemis, and back down at Naruto, as you can imagine all the Olympians had various expressions of shock. Zeus had fallen out of chair and landed in a very undignified manner, Apollo was babbling like a drunken idiot, Hera lookedd like her eyes were bought to come out of her head, Hephaetus had his mouth so wide open that you could have fit all of Olympus in it, Ares's sunglasses had fallen of his face and his eyes were really a innocent baby blue, Hermes who had walked in at the time was so shocked he actually walked right into a marble column and was Koed, Poseidon had fallen out off his throne and almost impaled himself on his own trident, Athena was randomly shouting out something to the affect of "Who...what...but how the?", Demeter had actually quit nagging about cereal and rubbed her eyes to make sure what she saw was true then she thought '_I gotta lay off the grape juice_.'

Needless to say Artemis and Aphrodite were having one heck of laugh about it.

At Camp Half-Blood...

All the campers there were shocked to say the least, Mr. D had just swore on the River Styx to stop drinking for quite some time, minus Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth, at the fact that Artemis, who had swore never to have a child, had just claimed this blonde headed idiot, and since they all thought that they wound up with their bows and arrows not working for quite some time.

"Well it's clear were we're going to put Mr. Naruto," Chiron said, and he along with all the campers walked to the camp.

"Hey Thalia what was it Naruto whispered to you," Annabeth asked curiously, Thalia blushed.

Flashback...

_Thalia had just pinned Naruto and was fixing to celebrate her triumph when he leaned forward._

_ "You still owe me a quite a few kisses," Naruto whispered, Thalia blushed._

Flashback End.

_ "_N-N-Nothing," Thalia stuttered out, a very deep red blush appearing on her face. Annabeth knew something was wrong, I mean come on you aren't a child of Athena for nothing, but she let it slide. But Thalia decided to get in a jab at Annabeth,

"So what about you and that boy named Percy," Thalia teased, Annabeth blushed such a deep red that she could have passed for a stop light.

"I d-d-don't kn-kn-know wha-what your t-talking about," Annabeth sputtered.

"Right," Thaliasaid not really believing her.

Meanwhile at a secret hiding place on Olympus...

Athena was looking out over the city of Olympus from her's and Poseiden's hiding spot for their secret meetings. It was then Poseiden came in through one of the very few entrances to their hiding place, he then sat behind her and wrapped both his arms around her waist, Athena smiled an actual smile that she only showed around Poseiden.

"Hello Seaweed Brain," Athena said, snuggling in to Poseiden's chest.

"Hello to you too Wise Girl," Poseiden said back, kissing the top of her head. (A/N: Anyone besides Brother Chaos and me noticing a pattern here?)

"You know i'm starting to get tired of acting like I hate you," Poseiden said with a sigh.

"I know," Athena said back to him, she reached up and placed a hand on Poseiden's cheek which he leaned into.

"I think the only one besides us that knows is Aphrodite and that's only because she's the Godess of Love," Poseiden said, kissing Athena's neck. Athena couldn't help but shudder.

"Why do you make me feel this way," Athena asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not sure," Poseiden answered, kissing her neck again then lightly nipping on it causing Athena to moan silently.

"Poseiden stop I have an oath of chaste I have to maintain," Athena pointed out, more out of necessity than anything else, Poseiden merely grunted and nipped on a very sensitive part of Athena's neck causing Athena to let out a silent scream of pleasure. After this point Athena didn't care about her oath of chaste, but Poseiden stopped and simply pulled her in close.

"That's one of the reason's I love you," Athena stated.

"What is," Poseiden asked.

"You're gentle with me, you act like i'm something breakable," Athena answered.

"To me you are very breakable," Poseiden told her, putting his head on top of hers. Athena sighed knowing this was one of those battle she couldn't win. For as long as they had been seeing each other Poseiden was always doting on her, always wanted to make sure she was comfortable before he did anything, and he never pressured her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. She sighed and then leaned up and gave Poseiden a kiss on the lips, Poseiden was a little surprised but he returned the kiss.

"You remember the chariot," Poseiden asked nostalgically, Athena smiled at the memory.

"Yeah," Athena answered back just as nostalgically, "we would have been done a lot faster if it weren't for all those make out sessions."

"You know you loved it," Poseiden teased, Athena smiled before playfully hitting his shoulder. Poseiden then tackled Athena and pinned her to the ground.

"No where to run," Poseiden whispered to her seductively in her ear, Athena shudder and Poseiden leaned down and began kissing along Athena's neck. It was at that moment Aphrodite and Artemis walked in on this make out session.

"I KNEW IT," Aphrodite shouted out like a schoolgirl, causing Poseiden and Athena to jump apart and blushed.

"K-Kn-Knew what," Athena stuttered, both her and Poseiden blushing a bright red.

"Don't play dumb Poseiden i'm the Goddess of Love and I just walked in on you and Athena in a make-out session," Aphrodite told them in a stern voice. All they could do was sigh and then they confessed.

"Yes we've been seeing each other," Athena started.

"It's been going on for about 2000 years," Poseiden continued.

"After the chariot," Athena finished.

"Yay I just knew it," Aphrodite squealed then a look of confusion appeared on her face, "Then why haven't you gone public about it?"

"Because if we did go public with it people would start asking questions," Poseiden answered, "and lets just say that the few children that we did have together wound up with a untimely fate."

How did you guys like that little surprise from Artemis.

Poseiden and Athena's secret has finally come to light how will this shape the future?

Tune in and find out.


	3. Day at Camp Half Blood

Hello it's the Brothers Chaos and Destruction coming at ya with Chapter 3.

S213: Yup Brother Destruction it's going to be good one.

ME: -is barely holding Cerberus- now I need a brave volunteer for chapter 11 of Fox of War.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS FIC.

Chapter 3

Aphrodite was very confused at that statement.

"What do you mean they met untimely deaths," Aphrodite asked, scracthing the back of her head.

"We couldn't find them," Poseiden explained, "they weren't even in Tartarus."

Artemis sighed, and began rubbing the bridge of her nose, she then looked at them in empathy.

"I know the feeling," Artemis said, everyone looked at her confused, "Naruto wasn't my first child just the first one I could find."

"How many were there before Naruto," Athena asked, Artemis held up a single finger.

"Just one his name was Jeremiah," Artemis answered, a sad smile came across her face and Athena looked down.

"Yeah I remember how much I planned to spoil him," Athena remembered, getting that same look in her eyes. Aphrodite then began thinking, surprising ain't it, about how Poseiden had mentioned having children with Athena.

"How many children did you two have," Aphrodite asked innocently, but it caused tears to well up in Athena's eyes and Poseiden to look at the ground sadly.

"Three Polethemus, Jeremy, and Andrea," Poseiden answered, before he wrapped Athena in a comforting hug.

"What happened to them," Artemis asked.

"I don't know they just disappeared," Poseiden said sadly, then realization hit Artemis.

"The same thing happened to Jeremiah," Artemis stated, Athena, Aphrodite, and Poseiden all looked at her and began thinking back.

Artemis's flashback...

_ Artemis had just put Jeremiah down for his nap and had kissed his forehead, when Zeus walked in and both Zeus and Jeremiah had disappeared._

Artemis's Flashback ends...

Athena and Poseiden's flashback...

_ Polethemus had just been born and they told a select group of people to entrust their secret with, ex. Zeus and Artemis. When they came to check on him he was gone._

**Fast forward 1500 years later...**

_ This time Poseiden and Athena had been extra careful and only brought Artemis along as the midwife for the birth of Jeremy. Artemis had picked the perfect spot where the two parents could watch her as she took the baby down to the ocean to have him cleaned. About 30 seconds later, a bright flash of light appeared and Jeremy was gone._

**500 years later...**

_This time Athena and Poseiden had selected the location and only told two people, Hades,though he didn't know they were having a baby, and Artemis, were they would birth their daughter Andrea. Hades had taken a extra special precaution and ordered that if any of his troops didn't defend Athena that he would personally send them to Tartarus himself. This time Artemis stood right in front of Athena as she cleaned the baby, but not even half way through and Andrea had disappeared into thin air._

Flashback over...

It was then they all came to the same conclusion, Zeus had something to do with the disappearance of their children.

At Camp Half-Blood...

Naruto, for once in his life, felt content. He finally had a bed that was an actual bed and not a second hand cast off, to his great surprise he found a electric guitar, drums, a mic, and a bass in the corner of his room, a weapons rack that had swords, bows, and daggers on it, and a bathroom.

'_At the least me and Thalia will be able to get a band started_,' Naruto thought to himself, as he went to the electric guitar and began to learn how to play. After 30 minutes Naruto had the basics down so he went to go see Thalia.

With Thalia...

Thalia was in cabin 1 looking everything over, and though the cabin was everything she ever dreamed, she felt sad.

'_I wish Whiskers were here right now_,' Thalia thought, then she mentally berated herself, which she eventually turned to saying her thoughts out loud.

"I mean come on he's my friend I can't think of him like in a romantic sense," Thalia said out loud, and this is about the time Naruto was standing at her door, " I mean sure he's cute with those whisker marks, and that smile, and those deep blue eyes..."

Thalia began to trail off about thinking how cute Naruto was, though she tried in vain to rid herself of that thought process.

"Glad you find me so adorable," said a voice, which could belong to none other than Naruto, which caused Thalia to let out a 'EEP' and blush.

"W-W-Whiskers what are doing here," Thalia asked, with a deep blush on her face.

"Well I was originally coming here to tell you we could start our own band, like we wanted," Naruto explained, "but I was standing at your door and I couldn't help but hear all those things you said about me."

Thalia for her part became a stuttering mess, after she realized that Naruto had heard her confession. She then hatched the perfect idea for revenge.

"Yes but I still owe you don't I," Thalia said seductively in Naruto's ear.

"I d-d-don't know what your talking about," Naruto said, in a very uncharacteristic stutter.

"I think you do Whiskers," Thalia cooed into his ear, "the only question is do I pay my debt in your cabin or mine."

Thalia then began nipping at Naruto's ear, and she slowly kissed all six of his whisker marks, causing Nartuo shudder. Naruto finally managed to kick her door shut, and turned the lock on the door, then he pulled her to his lips and kissed her like it was his last day on earth.

With Annabeth...

Annabeth was walking to Cabin 1 to check on how Thalia was settling in, and she happened to have a camera on her so that she take pictures like old times. When she tried to open the door she found that it was being incredibly stubborn.

'_Funny Thalia would never lock her door,' _Annabeth thought, she then tried the window to see what was going on. Imagine her surprise when she found her two best friends, in the whole world, in the middle of a VERY hot and heavy make out session.

_'Can anyone say blackmail,_' Annabeth thought, as she took a very rapid series of pictures.

With Poseiden, Athena, and Artemis...

Athena, Poseiden, and Artemis were pissed, to the point even Typhon would have gladly stayed 6000 more years in his prison, at the fact that one Olympian they trusted above all others was the one who betrayed them the worst.

"When I get my hands on that lousy brother of mine," Poseiden said, in anger, he then blasted one of the many marble columns in the immediate area.

"Oh trust me i'm not that far behind," Artemis said, blasting another marble column.

"Hold on, Hold on," Athena said, "We need to expose him before we do anything else."

"How do we do that," Artemis asked.

"Simple," Poseiden answered, " We get him to spill his guts."

"How do we get him to do that," Artemis asked.

"You remember the bronze net we used," Poseiden asked, Athena and Artemis nodded, "We're going to use it again."

"But how we got rid of it," Athena stated.

" I kept it around," Poseiden told them, producing the net, "just in case."

Upon seeing the net all three of the Olympians standing there smiled, a evil sadistic smile.

At Camp Half-Blood...

It was morning at Camp Half-Blood and it was a rude awakening at Cabin 1, when Chiron banging on the door. Thalia was trying to roll out of bed when she felt a familiar person in the bed next to her, Naruto Uzumaki was cuddled up next to her, holding on for dear life. She had to find a way to wake him up, and answer Chiron's knocking before he broke the door. Thalia leaned over and kissed Naruto on one of his Whisker marks, Naruto smiled and loosened his grip. Thalia quickly shimmed out of Naruto's grasp and answered the door.

"Yes Chiron," Thalia asked, she soon regretted opening the door when she saw the look on Chiron's face. He then showed her a picture of her and Naruto in the middle of their make-out session.

"Looks like two people in a make out session," Thalia answered.

"Yes more apparently you and Mr. Naruto in the middle of a make out session in a cabin alone," Chiron stated, empahsising the alone.

"Is it," Thalia asked, she took a closer look at it and realized it was, her and Naruto in the middle of a make out session.

"Care to explain how this happened," Chiron asked, tapping his front left hoof like only a horse can.

"Don't know how it could have happened," Thalia answered, while on the inside she was planning revenge on a certain daughter of Athena.

"I'll have my eye on you two," Chiron stated before he walked off. Thalia sighed in relief and as she went to wake Naruto up she was immediately wrapped back into a hug.

'_Well I guess there are worse places to be_,' Thalia thought, as she snuggled close to Naruto and dozed off.

Well how do you guys like the Naruto x Thalia fluff

And what do Athena, Poseiden , and Artemis have planned for Zeus?

What's the conspiracy behind their children?

Stay tuned and find out.


	4. The War has Begun

Me: We have returned.

S213: Yes now I do think it's time for the story Brother Destruction

Me: Yes Brother Chaos I do believe your right.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY

Chapter 4: The War has Begun

'_I miss Whiskers_,' Thalia thought to herself, for the umpteenth time that night. Grover had been sent to a military academy and had drag the rest of them along, on the grounds that there were two very powerful demi-gods at the academy. As it turned out there was some kind of homecoming thing going on and Grover came up with the bright idea for them to dance, Percy got Annabeth and Thalia realized the one person she wanted to dance with wasn't there.

'_I miss Whiskers_,' Thalia thought solemnly.

With Naruto...

Naruto was sitting as patiently as possible for an ADHD kid which wasn't that patiently. He was in a tree watching the door, while he had his clones watching the other entrances.

'_I would get stuck on guard detail_,' Naruto thought to himself, '_I could be inside with Thalia and probably stealing another kiss right now._'

Flashback...

_Naruto had just woken up around 12 pm and smiled, as he remembered the little make out session he had with Thalia. Imagine his surprise when he saw Thalia snuggled up to him and holding on to him, almost as she was afarid that if she let him go he would disappear. Naruto smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Thalia smiled in her sleep and pulled him closer._

_ "Not what I was expecting to happen," Naruto said out loud. He then tried something else, he kissed her on the lips like his life depended on it._

Flashback end...

"Best time of my life," Naruto said out loud. It was then he smacked himself, when he saw a guy leaving the school with two children, "I gotta pay more attention."

With Thalia...

Thalia was dancing with Grover, although very grudingly, when she spotted two kids being escorted out of the Gym by a guy that looked like he was in his late twenties.

"I spotted them," Thalia told Grover. They then got Percy and Annabeth and ran to catch up to the man, who had spirited the two demigods away.

When they finally caught up to him they were on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

"The General will be most pleased," the man said, with a hint of glee in his voice. The others just looked at him confused, then they heard the strangest thing it sounded like someone playing a flute. The man was swaying back and forth to the music and it was then the mist surronding him fell, revealing a manticore. When Thalia turned and saw who was playing the music she saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki, with his eyes closed and playing the flute from memory. But instead of his usual blue and camo clothing he was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, black baggy cargo pants, brown combat boots, and he had a strange weapon tied to his back. When Naruto was 6 ft. from the manticore, he stopped playing his music and pulled out the weapon his back, revealing a blade in the shape of a cresent moon as black as night with red tribal marks running the length of it. Naruto swung the blade, decapitating the manticore in one strike, before he put it back on his back. He turned and looked at the two demigods and got down to their level and looked them in the eye.

"You two alright," Naruto asked, the two just nodded completely awestruck, "What are your names?"

"I'm Bianca di Angelo," the girl told Naruto, and then pointed to the boy, "and he's my brother Nico."

"I see well how bout me and my friends take you guys to camp for special people like us," Naruto asked/explained to Bianca and Nico, who promptly nodded. It was then Artemis appeared, followed by her hunters.

"Naruto," Artemis asked in shock, " what happened here?"

"Manticore," Naruto answered, as though that would answer everything. Artemis nodded and turned to look at her hunters and she walked off, with her hunters close behind. Apollo seemed to appear next to them with a bright orange car.

"Yo," Apollo greeted like he was visiting old friends.

"Hello Uncle Apollo," Naruto greeted, although the greeting left something to be desired. Naruto then nudged Bianca and Nico forward.

"Can you get the others to camp," Naruto asked his uncle, "me and Spikey have got some business to take of."

Apollo was at first confused at what Naruto meant, and was about to ask, when a flash of realization hit him.

"I'll get right on that," Apollo said, giving Naruto a understanding wink. Thalia however looked a little confused, before she saw Apollo's car turn into mini-van and he took off with everyone else on board.

"Umm Naruto how are we supposed to get back," Thalia asked, slightly confused. Naruto gave her a 'follow me' hand motion, about two minutes later they were outside the school gates and in the visitors parking lot when she saw a midnight black Yamaha fz 600 with a tribal wolf running across one side of it and a full moon with another tribal wolf howling at it.

"You like it," Naruto asked, with a smile on his face, all Thalia could do was nod, and then a question entered her mind.

"Whiskers were are you going to put your sword," Thalia asked, pointing to his crescent moon blade.

"Easy," Naruto answered, before he pulled at the hilt revealing the blade could seperate into two pieces and putting the pieces into holsters on the sides of the bike. He tossed her a helmet with a strange design it looked like symbols for something but she didn't know.

"What's this mean," Thalia asked, pointing to the symbols.

"It means 'Child of Lightning'," Naruto explained, he then pointed to the symbols on his helmet, " and this set of kanji means 'Maelstrom of the Moon'."

Thalia nodded, although she didn't really understand, and got on the bike shortly after Naruto.

"You might want to hold on," Naruto warned her, she took the warning to heart and held on tight, as Naruto turned his bike on and gunned the engine.

With Artemis...

Artemis was furious to say the least. She couldn't believe her own father, the one she trusted above everyone else, had stabbed her in the back like he did.

"I want you all to go to Camp Half-Blood," Artemis ordered, they all nodded but they also looked nervous.

"Yes Lady Artemis," her first lieuteant, Zoe Nightshade replied, she gave the hunters the 'follow me' signal and they headed in the general direction of Camp Half-Blood.

'_Now it's time to meet up with Poseiden and Athena_,' Artemis thought, and she teleported to their secret meeting place.

At Camp Half-Blood...

Naruto had just gotten back and dropped Thalia off at her cabin and was ready for a warm shower and some much needed sleep. But when he walked through the door he had to dodge a dagger flying straight for his head, he then had to roll right as a arrow speeded towards him.

"Will you stop for two minutes," Naruto shouted, dodging a dagger that was a little too close for comfort.

"What are you doing in our cabin," asked a girl in a silver hunting outfit and a silver circlet. Naruto looked confused at the people who were in his cabin.

"I live here," Naruto pointed out, "or did you not notice."

Naruto asked as he pointed out everything that went into a guys room, right down to the clothes hastily packed into the dresser. But the girl with the circlet just shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "This cabin belongs to Artemis and she has no children."

"Then mom obviously didn't give you the memo," Naruto stated.

"Don't you dare refer to Lady Artemis as your mother," the leader said, through ground teeth.

"She is," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. The leader of the group leaped at him with a dagger, ready to stab Naruto, Naruto just sidestepped and chopped her in the back of the neck effectively Koing her.

"If you need me i'll be in cabin one," Naruto told them, as he walked two cabin 1.

Meanwhile in a unknown location...

Luke Castellan was shaking in his boots, which was no small feat, at the sight of the person in front of him.

"Is everything ready," the figure asked, all Luke could do was nod, "good if we can get the Child of the Huntress out of the way then the Child of Lightning will join us."

"And if she doesn't," Luke asked, the figure on the ground chuckled.

"She won't live to see another sunrise," the figure answered, and Luke walked out of the room for the first time wondering if he had made the right choice in betraying his friends.

At Camp Half-Blood the next morning...

Naruto had just woken up, from a Thalia centered dream, and was going to sit at the Artemis table when he thought better of it. It was then Chiron made a announcement.

"Warriors, Heros in honor of our guests the Hunters of Artemis," Chiron announced waving his hand at the Hunters, "we're going to do something different, instead of the usual game of Capture the Flag they suggested we do a two-on-two tournament."

All the campers groaned, because usually when the Hunters suggested something they knew they could win at it.

"I expect to see a good representation of Camp Half-Blood so I expect no less then ten people from Camp Half-Blood to sign up," Chiron kept announcing, "the sign up sheet will be on at the Big House."

A tournament at Camp Half-Blood, what will happen?

Who will Naruto be partnered with?

Vote and find out.


	5. Begining of the Tournament

Hey guys well we're about to see who gets partnered with who for the Tourney.

-sees a lawyer-

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Percy anything else that will appear in this fic.

-lawyer nods and walks off turns him around and does a Stone Cold Stunner-

or anything that may appear in this fic.

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 4: Tourney Partners and The Tournament Begins...

Naruto and Thalia had just got done signing up for the tournament and had agreed to be partners. But all their planning was ruined when Zoe Nightshade walked up and scoffed at them.

"Is this boy the best you could find," Zoe asked scornfully.

"Knocked you out didn't I," Naruto asked, not even looking up from what he and Thalia were doing. Zoe got mad and tried to attack Naruto, only to be met with a massive shock from Thalia.

"Who's next," Thalia asked, in a malicous tone, the Naruto put a hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her.

"Thalia save it for the tournament," Naruto said, before sending Zoe a glare, "Next time i'll let her kick your ass."

Zoe just snorted and walked off muttering about "insolent boys who don't know what their talking about". After another three hours of planning they went an sparred, with Naruto winnning most of the time.

"Ok I think I have a plan that may help us win," Naruto said, before adding this depressing note "at least the first round."

"What," Thalia said, looking at Naruto curiously. Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing, after six minutes of drawing and checking every little detail he showed her.

"Ok you and me are here," Naruto said pointing to two circles " the enemy is here."

Naruto pointed to two Xs on the drawing and then began explaining the startegy to Thaila who would nod occasionally. After ten minutes of explaining the startegy Naruto folded up the piece of paper and was about to walk off when Thalia pulled him down and kissed him.

With Artemis, Athena, and Poesiden...

"When is she going to get here," Athena almost shouted, while Poesiden just smiled.

"Soon Athena," Poesiden said, admiring his soon-to-be-not-so-secret-girlfriend. Athena continued pacing occasionally sending a coy smile to Poesiden, that promised all that they would do when she got her vow revoked. Poesiden grinned and went to kiss his girlfriend when Artemis appeared, who quickly wished she hadn't. Needless to say Athena and Poesiden had enough deceny to look sheepish.

"I'd hate to see what you two are like after this over," Artemis stated, before getting to business, "Poesiden you bring the net?"

"Of course," Poesiden said, producing the net, " the only challenge will be catching him."

"Nope that's easy, because he sits on his throne almost 24/7," Athena stated simply, "The trouble is going to be getting him in the net."

Artemis sat and thought that over and over till at last she came to a solution that was simple and effective. Agreeing on the plan they immediately got to work.

Day of the tournament...

Naruto and Thalia were standing at one of the entrances to the arena waiting for their name to be called. How these matches were set up was like WWE a tag team would have a entrance theme and if that team made it to the last round then a highlight reel would show what they did to their opponents. It took him and Thalia a few minutes, and a little convincing, but they finally decided on a theme and were getting ready for their first opponents. When their door finally opened Naruto took his crescent moon blade and yanked on it, turning it into two shark-fin shaped blades, and Thalia readied her spear and her Aegis shield.

_This is WAAAAAR _

_And it's on tonight_

_So get up and fight_

_You had all your LIIIIIIFFFFE to run and hide_

_So step up _

_Step up _

_Let's do this_

After Naruto and Thalia heard their theme song play they began walking out till the last note played. When they looked around they saw Clarisse and some other kid, who they guessed was a child of Ares judging by the busted nose, standing across from them. They heard a mysterious bell ring three times and Clarisse and her partner charged. Naruto and Thalia raised their weapons and charged at the two the smell of ozone entered the air and Thaila stopped mid-charge and raised her spear toward the sky and directed a bolt of lightning at Clarisse only for the lightning to be redirected back at Thalia, who was so shocked she didn't have time to raise her shield. When Naruto turned and saw Thalia get knocked back into the arena wall he was close to panicing before he took a deep breath.

"Like it blondie," Clarisse asked, with a evil smirk on her face, " I had Hephateus cabin make me a shield that can absorb and redirect lightning itself."

Naruto simply thought that through for a moment before smiling manically.

"So does it absorb only lightning," Naruto asked,Clarisse scoffed.

"It can absorb all known forms of energy," Clarisse answered pridefully. Naruto smiled and snapped his blades back together and spun his blade around gathering energy around the blade.

"What are you doing blondie," Clarisse asked. Naruto just smiled amd kept spinning his blade.

"Think of it as a magic trick," Naruto said, before he stopped spinning his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Naruto swung his blade in a downard arc and a shark fin shaped chakra wave came from his blade and slammed into Clarisse's shield, causing her shield to crack.

"What was that," Clarisse asked in shock.

"You said it could abosrb all forms of energy," Naruto answered, " and if you liked that trick then wait till you see my next one."

Naruto jumped into the air and charged his blade with chakra again and smirked.

"Crescent Rain," Naruto shouted, and began slashing madly in the air sending wave after wave of crescent moon shapped chakra down on the two children of Ares. Once the barrage was over the two children of Ares were on the ground knocked out cold.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki and Thalia," Chiron announced, and all the people who were not Hunters or Ares cabin cheered.

With Artemis...

Everything was set all they needed was for Zeus to sit on his throne and the trap would be sprung. As if on cue Zeus began strolling towards his throne at leisurely pace and the moment he sat on his throne the net wrapped around him completely.

"What is the meaning of this," Zeus shouted at the top of his lungs, only to be met by Artemis, Athena, and Poesiden, "Help me out of this."

"No," Poesiden said bitterly, as he launched a torrent of water at his brother. Zeus began cursing as the torrent of water nearly drowned him, only to be met by a spear thrown by none other than his daughter Athena.

"What is the matter with you," Zeus asked/shouted at the three. Only for Artemis to throw one of her knives, just barely missing Zeus.

" Nothing father," Athena answered, spitting out the word father, before ramming a sword VERY close to Zeus's tool and to top it off Artemis summoned a giant boa constrictor that began to squeeze Zeus with ever increasing pressure.

"What is it you want this time," Zeus shouted at the top of his lungs. Poesiden smiled when he saw Athena stepped forward.

"I want that vow you forced on me revoked," Athena demanded, "and I want you to swear on the river Styx that you will revoke it."

"I swear on the river Styx that I will revoke your oath of virginty" Zeus said, thunder boomed in the distance. Followed by Poesiden stepping forward and glaring at his brother.

"I want you to swear on the river Styx that you'll annul mine and Amphrite's marriage," Poesiden demanded.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will annul the marriage between you and Amphirite," Zeus said, thunder boomed again in the distance. Artemis just smiled and just stood there tapping her fingers against her arm before she finally thought of something that would make them all happy, well Athena and Poesiden at least.

"I want you to swear on the river Styx that when Poesiden's marriage to Amphirite is dissolved and when Athena's vow is revoked that you will allow the two get married if they so choose," Artemis demanded, earning a shocked a expression from Zeus.

"Alright I swear on the river Styx that if Poesiden and Athena so choose to get married then I will allow it," Zeus said dumbfounded, while Poesiden and Athena were just waiting for the day they would be able to get married.

'_Well one problem solved_,' Artemis thought, before thinking, '_Now I just need to make sure Naruto hasn't torn the Hunters a new one_.'

With Naruto...

Naruto had managed to revive Thalia and they were celebrating their first victory in the tournament in the waiting area when the bane of Naruto's exsistence, Zoe Nightshade, decided to make her appreance.

"You got lucky boy," Zoe said scornfully before turning to turning to Thalia, " you can still join the Hunters daughter of Zeus. Just abandon this boy."

Thalia looked between Naruto and Zoe, Naruto with worry and Zoe with confusion on what to do. When she looked at Naruto one more time she saw him motion his hand toward Zoe and smiled at Thalia, and that immediately sinched her decision.

"My answer is the same as it was last time," Thalia answered and to make sure Zoe got the messaged she repeated her answer, "NO!"

Zoe was shocked at the refusal and Naruto was grinning like the Cheshire cat, then it was Narutos turn to be surprised when Thalia turned around and kissed Naruto right on the lips with a sense of urgency. Needless to say Zoe was disgusted and Naruto was more than willing to return the kiss. Zoe stormed out of the room disgusted beyond belief, not that Naruto and Thalia noticed or anything. At first Thalia was doing it to help hammer it into Zoe's head that she refused to join the Hunters but she got so lost in the kiss that she found she couldn't stop. When they finally broke for air Thalia came to a conclusion that, to her, was both welcomed and scary. She couldn't live without Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend that she couldn't live without no matter what.

"Aww how cute," said a high pitched voice off to the side, which caused Naruto and Thalia to blush.

"H-h-hello Lady Aphrodite," greeted Thalia sheepishly. Naruto was looking off to the side with a bright red blush on his face, while Aphrodite was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Your relationship is just like Percy and Annabeth," Aphrodite said gleefully, " neither one of you wants to admit it."

"Aphrodite leave them alone," said another voice, which was Artemis, "and Naruto i'm surprised with you you haven't torn my Hunters a new one yet."

"Don't worry mother i'll do that soon," Naruto said with a cold glint came to his eyes as he and Thalia got ready to take on their next opponents.

Well gonna end it here

So what you think?

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I promise i'll try and get more chapters out.

Till next time Ja ne.


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS:

THIS IS AN ALL CHANNELS TRANSMISSION

DUE TO INTERNET BEING OUT AT MY HOUSE AND THE ONLY INTERNET SOURCE BEING SEVEN MILES AWAY UPDATES WILL NOT BE COMING AS OFTEN FOR A WHILE.

That is all.


End file.
